Spinjitzu Game
The name "Spinjitzu" is formed from the words "Spin", and "Jitsu", literally meaning "Spin Martial-Art".The sets below all contain a minifigure, a spinner, five trading cards, and three weapons. The spinners in series two, three, four, five, and six include extra pieces for spinners. Every spinner has one character card and four battle cards. Series 12111 Kai2112 Cole2113 Zane2114 Chopov2115 Bonezai2116 KraziSeries 22170 Cole DX2171 Zane DX2172 Nya2173 NuckalSeries 32174 Kruncha2175 Wyplash2255 Sensei Wu2256 Lord GarmadonSeries 49562 Lasha9563 Kendo Zane9564 Snappa9566 Samurai XSeries 59561 Kai ZX9567 Fang-SueiSeries 69569 Spitta9570 NRG-Jay9571 Fangdam9572 NRG-ColeSeries 79590 NRG-Zane9574 Lloyd ZX9573 SlithraaStarter setsStarter sets include two minifigures, two spinners, six weapons, ten trading cards, and a build-able arena.Series 12257 Spinjitzu Starter Set (Jay and Frakjaw)Series 49579 Starter Set (Cole ZX and Rattla)Series 69591 NRG Kai vs Chokun (NRG Kai and Chokun)Battle Arenas are arenas bigger than Starter Set arenas which usually have two minifigures, two spinners, and a various amount of weapons. 853106 Ninjago Battle Arena is the only Battle Arena not to be built using System/TECHNIC bricks.2520 Ninjago Battle Arena (Cole DX and Bonezai with ten trading cards)9456 Snake Battle (Kendo Kai and Rattla with ten trading cards)853106 Ninjago Battle Arena (Sensei Wu and one weapon)Training sets Edit9558 Training Set is one of the only training sets, it consists of a Kendo Kai minifigure, one spinner, five trading cards, eight weapons, and a model of a wall with a big snake. Another training set is 853111 Exclusive Weapon Training Set which has a Sensei Wu minifigure, nine weapons, two trading cards, and two bricks for a spinner, although this set has no spinner or build able model which makes it similar to 5000030 Kendo Jay Booster Pack. 2254 Mountain Shrine is an earlier version of a training set.Booster packs EditBooster Packs contain one minifigure, five trading cards, three weapons, and accessories for spinners (spinners are not included in booster packs). 5000030 Kendo Jay Booster Pack is the only Booster Pack to have nine weapons, one trading card, and no accessories for a spinner.Series 4 Edit9551 Kendo Cole9552 Lloyd Garmadon9553 Jay ZX5000030 Kendo Jay Booster Pack (exclusive)Series 7 Edit9554 Zane ZX9555 Mezmo9556 Bytar9557 LizaruOther sets with spinners EditThe sets below also contain spinners, at least one weapon, and five or no trading cards.2504 Spinjitzu Dojo (Sensei Wu with five trading cards)2518 Nuckal's ATV (Kai DX)2519 Skeleton Bowling (Jay DX)2254 Mountain Shrine (Kai DX with five trading cards)2521 Lightning Dragon Battle (Kruncha)Types EditThere are four types of Spinjitzu, and three other sub types. The first two Sub types (Balanced and unbalanced) are only used by the brothers Sensei Wu and Lord Garmadon, while the third (the tornado of creation) can be used by a master of one of the sub groups or a team with one ninja of each of the other types. It has a questionable status as a a type of spinjitsu.Type Strength NoteFire Attack A sub group, sister of fire, was made for NyaLightning Speed Jay stars in more sets than the main ninja, KaiEarth Defense Ice Stealth Ice has a second, weaker strength of wisdomBalanced Wisdom According to web site,the strength is creationUnbalanced Destruction The left hand corner icons mean different things the hand means battle Category:Characters Category:Game Category:Every page Category:Spinjitzu